


"I don't understand how you can separate your feelings so easily."

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half finished drawing I discovered recently!  Posting it and getting response may prompt me to make a more finished version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I don't understand how you can separate your feelings so easily."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts), [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brink of Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369487) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 




End file.
